A Hidden Voice
by thg123456789
Summary: This is a story about what Katniss' mom's life might have been like.


I just signed up on so keep up with me. I still am not entirely sure how to use this site. I do, however, really want to start writing and get actual reactions from other people, not just the "Oh, this is wonderful, hunny!" from my parents. Although, I will let you in on a little secret. I original signed up for this site, so I can follow and read other people's works as well.

The first story I plan on writing will be somewhat based on _The Hunger Games_, for like most of the world I have become an avid fan of _The Hunger Games_. However, I am going to be writing from Katniss' mother's point of view. I think her character does not get developed a whole lot in Susan Collins' novels; therefore, I want to explore her character a little bit further. I wont say much more because one this is already a lot of reading that is not actually the story yet, and two I do not want to give to much information away before you start to read, so I better get a move on.

I am basing my story off characters from Susan Collins' novel _The Hunger Games_. I did not write _The Hunger Games_ nor am I as good of a writer as Collins.

* * *

A Hidden Voice

Chapter 1: Chances Must be Taken

I look up from my cooking to find a pair of gray eyes staring at me intently. A girl sits at the kitchen table with books layed out infront of her. This girl is my daughter, Katniss. Being a mother, you would think that I am the one that knows my daughter the most and that she and I have an unfathumable connection to each other. Unfortunately, Katniss and I do not have that kind of relationship. If I were to put our relationship into words I would say that we are...roomates. It brakes my heart to hear our relationship described like that too, but that is what it is, and there is not much I can do about it. I have another daughter too, Prim. She I can count on to talk to me and who I can talk with as well. Prim loves everyone, and everyone loves Prim. Having one daughter that loves me does not make up for the other one that does not.

After putting the soup I have prepared on the fire, I walk over to the girl sitting at the table, still staring at me, and ask her, "What's wrong, Katniss?"

She faulters for a moment. Prehapes she is surprised that I asked her a question that requires an answer aside from a "yes" or "no." When she realizes what I have asked her and that she has not done anything yet, she answers blatantly, "Nothing."

Nothing. The one word that I get from Katniss when, on a rare occasion, I ask her questions like a normal mother regularly does with her daughter. I look at her sadly before I say ok and go and check on the soup.

Following dinner I am sitting outside looking at the sky poundering things in my head. Questions pop up in my head that I can not answer. Such things as "What can I do to help my children?" and "How can I show Katniss that she can trust me?" run through my head as I stare of into nowhere. Not untill the moon is shining right above me do I realize what I can do to answer these questions and so much more about my life. I can tell my daughters about my life before they were born, so they might be able to understand me more. Anything is worth a shot at this point.

The following day at breakfast I tell Prim and Katniss that I have something to discuss with them. Katniss glares at me because she feels I am incapable of doing anything that is helpful. I do not let this bother me but continue on with my announcement. "Girls, have I ever told you guys about my childhood?"

"No mom," replies Prim. I can at least count on Prim to help me out.

"Well, I think it would be benificial for all of us if I told you about how I grew up."

Katniss speaks up then. She retorts, "Mom, I'm pretty sure we will be just fine going on the way we are without having to listen to your story."

"Please give me a chance Katniss." This is the first time that I ever stood up for myself when talking to Katniss. Her expression shows that she is just as surpised as me. "Alright, since that is settled, I can start telling you guys my story. I want you to know that I am doing this so that we can all start to trust and help each other."

"Can it wait until tomorrow night? Prim and I have school to go to, but tomorrow is Saturday, so you can tell us about it then," Katniss says.

"Sure Katniss. I just want you guys to hear this before the reaping next week. I'll start on my story tomorrow then. I will see you girls after school."

Katniss and Prim leave for school, and now that my childhood was brought up, I start thinking about all my old friends. Maybe I should go see some of them because it has probably been at least twenty years since I have seen them. I do not get out much, not since my husband died. This must be the real turning point to get me back out into the world instead of trapped inside this house.

After cleaning up from breakfast, I leave to go see the baker's wife, Vibia. She and I were in the same classes in school. We were never busom friends, but we did get along. I figure it will be easier to start back into the community slowly then all at once.

"Why hello there Pliny! I was wondering when you would finally come out of your cave!" Andrea smiles at me, and I cannot help but smile back.

"Yeah it sure has been awhile hasn't it Vibia," I answer her. "How have things been with you and Titus?" Titus is Vibia's husband, the baker.

"We have been just fine, and we have three boys. Hammil, Tiberius, and Peeta."

"How nice," I reply. "I have two girls whos names are Katniss and Prim."

"Good for you Pliny. So how are things because you don't normally come out into town."

"I have been thinking about my childhood because I am going to tell the girls about it."

"Do you really think they are ready for something like that?" she asks in surprise.

"Vibia, I really hope so."

* * *

This is what I have written so far, and I know it is extremely short, but I needed to get something down to see how things are going to pan out. I would also like any reviews because I have never done this sort of thing before. I can always use criticism. I will be posting the next chapter (it will probably just be more of an addition to this first one) even if people are not liking this because I think this has great potential to be both entertaining and enjoyable. Please help me out with what you think! Thanks for at least reading this far by the way.


End file.
